Zordon's Chosen The Order Of Light Awakens
by MerlinGodricRowenaHelga
Summary: The prophesy Zordon spoke of was incomplete, upon leaving Earth and returning to Eltar he finds another part to the prophesy. Knowing his plans had drastically changed he begins again. New decisions are made as Zordon returns to his Rangers to set a future in motion. Set from the events of Passing the Torch part 2 to the future
1. The prophesy

Zordons Chosen. The Order of Light Awakens Order of Light:- Ancient universal organisation dedicated to the holding back the dark forces in the universe. Started eons ago by the first beings to tap into/create the universal morphin grid (the first Power Rangers). Currently the order only consists of three individuals and has done so for over 10,000 years since the last Great War against the United Alliance of Evil. A war that decimated its ranks. The current members are Prince Zordon of Eltar, master warrior, inter dimensional wizard, keeper of power, Master of the Morphin Grid, Head of the Order of Light. Dulcea Master warrior of Phaedos, Witch, High Priestess of Phaedos and Ninjor of Phaedos, Master Warrior, Wizard, High Priest of the temple of power. Guardian of the Temple of Power. Entry into the Order of Light can on.y be granted to current or former Power Rangers of exceptional Charachter who have selflessness and purity of heart along with true dedication to the values set forth by the Order of Light. There are currently twelve individials eligible for induction into the Order of Light. Zordon of Eltar's Chosen Power Rangers. It is unknown if they have or will be offered a place with the Great Orders ranks. 


	2. Chapter 1

Zordons Chosen, The Order of light awakens.

CH1

The active team had just given there powers to the new team, minus little Justin. Not that any of them wanted to, Zordon and Alpha included. While Zordon understood Demetria's Reasoning, She did not know the prophesy about him and his Rangers, he could not allow this destiny was already in motion regardless of her hopes that the Rangers have a normal life. Oh Zordon dearly wished his Rangers whom he loved like his own. The children he never had (How he raved about his Rangers/Children on Eltar to anyone from a Technician to the Head of the Eltaran Government) Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zach, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Kat, Billy, Tanya and Little Justin.

Zordon sighed, he was about to drop one hell of a bombshell and basically ask them to devote there lives to the fight against Evil. It pained him so much if only what Demetria had wanted could come true. He knew his Rangers or his children as he liked to call them in his mind would take up the challenge or the mantle if you will, he sometimes thought he had taught them all too well. Nine were already signed up for another tour of duty while they hoped to save Kat, Tanya and Little Justin he highly doubted that would work.

Zordon had never seen a team of Rangers so close, so loyal at some point or another they has all saved each other. The Ninjetti Rangers had nearly died channelling the power to revive him when they were not yet ready but now he would ensure they were ready for the time was coming. They would all heed his call and become Rangers again, he thought again they had learnt to well from him they were the epitome of what a Power Ranger team should be. They followed him and his values as much as they could even he had to break the rules sometimes. Zordon hoped to the Great Power that they would learn from his mistakes.

He had to speak to his Rangers soon they all knew something huge was happening and Tommy, Adam, Kat and Tanya would begin to feel the loss of their Turbo powers soon. True they still had there Zeo powers but it had been months since they even summoned there Zeonisers. Tommy and Adams unknown connection to the great power only made things worse. No power coins, crystals gems or other sources could match up. He had put this off for far too Long. Time to face the music as they say here on earth. Touching the comm panel he contacted Alpha Five.

"Alpha I am ready Please transport you and the Rangers to my personal living area Alpha its time"

There was a pause before a rather frazzled Alpha replied "IY AI AI Zordon what took you so long, Teleporting now"

Moments later Alpha and the Rangers Teleport in


End file.
